It All Started from a Proposal
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: A life of Ren and Masato after Ren proposed to her. Fill with fluffiness. AU / OOC-ness / Fill with Lime / One-shot ( Ren x Female!Masa )


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and the song~ They all belong to Nippon Ichi Software, Inc and Broccoli.

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Ren x Female!Masato

**Synopsis:**A life of Ren and Masato after Ren proposed to her.

**Author Note:** I starting to ship with Ren with Female!Masato lately. I mean, Masato genderbend is BEAUTIFUL! I just had to make one-shot of this two!

**Extra Note:** This is an AU, as the characters will be normal high school students. Don't worry, their family background didn't change~! **Idolz Stars** is actually somehow like a reality show like American Idol and stuffs. But I didn't follow American Idols style in this. I think…

**XxxxXxxxX**

_**It All Started from Proposal**_

_Ren x Female!Masato_

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Masato, let's get marry after I win the Idolz Stars next year." Ren propose as he staring down at Masato. The girl blue eyes widen in surprise as her lips open apart.

The proposed by the strawberry blond high school boy cause an awkward atmosphere in the school library. Nearby students either whispering to each other, eyes widen or ignore the situation. Masato's face flushed as she looking around in panic. She looking up at the man who is standing in front of her as he give her a… sincere smile?

Masato cough up, and her eyes turn serious this time as she looked into the sky blue eyes. Ren eyes soften as he meet his eyes with hers.

"Why did you asked the question suddenly Jinguji? And don't call me by my first name." Masato speak as she look down at her novel again. Ren smirked as he reaching out her side bangs. Masato flinch.

"Because I love you Masato, and I mean it. And I'm asking you to marry me." Ren confess, and girls cursing and yelling can be heard from outside the library. Masato's blushing hard as she trying to cover her red face with the novel on her face, but the novel been pull by Ren.

"So, are you going to accept my proposal?" Ren smirk as Masato groan to herself.

"Fine, it's not like you going to be accepted into the stupid Idolz Stars program anyway." Masato accept and she walked away from the library and try to avoid the madness of angry fangirls of Jinguji Ren.

"We'll see about that Masa-chan." Ren grin and walk out from the library and went to his usual hang out at the rooftop. Now Masato accepted his proposal, he need to make sure he win the Idolz Stars next year.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Ren is never getting tired of trying to make Masato fall in love with him since their first met in their 1st year of high school, and it annoyed Masato to no end.

After she accept his proposal, thinking he might not even be accepted into the reality show, oh how he prove it wrong to her.

Ren easily pass all the auditions, as he had the looks and the talent. Playing the saxophone in front of the judges impress them to no end, they even fall on their knees when he sang! Alright, that maybe a little over the top, but still, he easily passed all of the auditions.

Masato was impressed, well, not entirely. But still impressed with him but she won't tell him though.

When the show started, Ren always rated in First place each week as being voted by fans. The reason why is of course because of his looks and natural gifted talent. He also always one of the most hard-working candidate in the reality show.

And as Ren sang with his saxophone in this one day, it's still unknown to Masato. But she's actually starting to fall for him, and she starting to see his good points and qualities. She began to accept him.

In semi-final, Ren finally gaining an excess to be in the Final! Masato can see how happy he is through the T.V, and without her realization, she smiled at him. Then she remembered. Crap…

'_I hope he didn't win…'_ She thought to herself, but she knew underneath, Masato actually wishing for his winning, since she began to realize her feelings for him.

Few days before the final, an envelope arrive at her house and directed to her. As she opened the envelope, her eyes widen. It's actually a VIP ticket, a front seat to the Final of the Idolz Stars. She wondering who gave it to her, but she knew, it was actually from the idiot strawberry blond hair man. She grinned to herself.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Now here she is, in front of the arena that held Idolz Stars. It's already three months she haven't contact or seen Ren, but somehow she miss him a lot. As she walking towards the VIP line, she saw her reflection on a dark mirror of the arena. Her pale cheeks flush as she staring at herself. Her long blue hair been tied to a high ponytail. She's wearing a plain white dress that's reach her knees but over the dress, she's wearing a blue long sleeve cardigan, and a light blue rose corsage on the cardigan chest. She's also wearing a white one-inch heels strap shoe. Her face is wearing a simple make-up, a peach lip-balm and eye-liner to accomplish her beautiful face.

'_Natsuki, Ittoki, Tomochika, Haruka, what have you guys done to me?'_ Masato ask herself as she remembering the time when those two male classmates and also best friends of her gave her make-over. And also help from Tomochika and Haruka.

She shakes her head and walking through the VIP line, showing her ticket and went in. As she searching around for her seat, she noticed how many people were there. And it's not even started yet! She shrugged off and finally found her seat which was in the first row and in front of the stage. She sit down, try not to be awkward.

It's been 10 minutes, and it finally started. The host introduced himself and the 4 juries. And then the host began to introduce the participants, as each of them walk out like a super model. There's 5 participants, and one by one is been called out as they received claps and screams from the audiences and fans.

"Jinguji Ren!" The host calling out the last participants, and Ren walking out with confidence, while girls were screaming out his name, and thunderous of clapping were heard in the arena. Masato smile at this, but her eyes widen.

Ren saw her, and he wink at her, muttering a word on his lips, and she know. It was her name he muttered. Masato's cheeks redden.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"And the winner for this year Idolz Stars… Jinguji Ren!" The host announce as confetti and balloons fallen from the ceilings, the thunderous of cheers and clapping in the arena.

"REN! REN! REN!" Fans shouting out his name as he received the trophy. He raised it to the air and his face putting on a grin, and Masato smiling brightly at him. Ren look at her and grin at her.

"Jinguji-san! A few words please!" The host ask as he offered Ren a microphone. Ren grabbed the microphone and put on his lips. Fan screaming out his name as his eyes staring into Masato's eyes.

"Thank you for my fans who were voting for me. But I want to make an important announcement right here, right now, live. Cameraman, follow me." Ren spoke up as he walking downstage. Masato's eyes widen as Ren's walking towards her. Ren stop in front of her as the cameraman pointing the camera towards the two, and image of the two appeared on the big screen. Ren's reach out his hand and Masato hold his hand, and he pulled her up. The arena went silent, watching the two.

"Hijirikawa Masato, as you know, I did a promise when we were in high school. And I won." Ren sky blue eyes staring into Masato's darker blue eyes, her pale cheeks flushing as Ren suddenly get on his knees, and pull out a box of ring to her. Masato gasped at this.

"Will you marry me?" Ren asked as Masato eyes widen at the question. Masato eyes turn teary as she close her trembling lips with her small hand. Ren patiently waited her answer.

"Y-Yes…" She whispered and thousands of people in the arena cheered, and half of them crying. Ren put on the ring on her ring finger. Ren smirked and he pulled her waist to his, and kisses her lips deeply.

"I love you…" He whispered lowly, only her could hear.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"You look so beautiful Hijirikawa-san!" Haruka and Tomochika squeal as they look at Masato who's wearing a bride dress.

Masato's wearing a white dress, a long sleeve mermaid dress in fact. It hugging her beautiful curves and flowed down to the floor. Beautiful monochromatic blue beads were design on the upper dress and sleeves. Her hair is tied up into a bun, and a long light blue veil on top of her head that reach her mid back.

Masato look at herself in the mirror as her cheeks were redden when seeing her full figure.

"I-I feel so… naked." She commented. She honestly didn't like this type of dress since it's hugging her curves, although her body is fully covered. Haruka smile softly and hold Masato's shoulder.

"You look beautiful Hijirikawa-san. Just have some confidence in yourself." Haruka smile at her blue haired friend and Masato smile back at Haruka then Tomochika. Tomochika thumbs up at Masato, giving Masato her famous grin.

The triple knock is heard on the door and the three woman look at the door. Haruka open the door and she gasps.

"H-Hijirikawa-san…" Haruka spoke up and look at Masato. The person walk in and the person is Masato's father. He kept his poker face look as he walk towards his daughter. Masato's face pale since she knew how much her father despise Ren. He stood in front of her.

"F-Father…"

"Masato…" Mr. Hijirikawa whispered as he raised his hand. Masato's eyes widen as she thought her father going to slap her but instead he stroke her cheek gently. Masato's look up at her father, her eyes still widen at her father action. Mr. Hijirikawa smile softly at her.

"Masato… My daughter has grown up into a fine woman isn't she?" He asked and Masato blinked. Haruka and Tomochika walk out slowly from the room to give space to the father and daughter.

"Father?"

"Masato, I'm sorry because I always been strict with you since you a little girl. I always want you to be perfect and always misjudge you, yelling and shouting at you. But seeing you right now, I realized you already are a perfect girl you are." He spoke up as he rubbing her cheek. Masato nuzzling into her father warm hand as she hold his hand.

"Father, it's fine. It's in the past now." Masato smile softly, as she looked up at her father. Her father eyes turn teary and he wiped it away.

"If your mother still here, she will be proud how beautiful you're grown into…" Her father sigh and he kiss her forehead. Masato nodded at her father word, still smiling as her eyes turn teary but held it back.

"Shall we go now?" Her father ask as he held out his hand. She gladly accept and put her hand on her father arm, her other hand holding a bouquet of blue roses.

**-x-X-x-**

Ren sigh as he stand on the aisle with the priest and the best man, Natsuki stand behind him. They waiting for the bride to walk in to the room as cameramen were everywhere. Yes, this marriage will be recording live although the wedding ceremony is actually pretty small. Ren's strawberry blond hair were swept back but few strands fallen on his eyes. His eyes wander to Tokiya who were sitting on the chair beside the white grand piano. Then his eyes fallen on his grinning friends. Syo give him a thumbs up, and Ren smirk at this.

Then the door opened and the bride with her father besides her. Tokiya begin play the piano as she slowly walk in as her eyes meet his. Ren's eyes widen in awe how beautiful she is. He smirked again. Now he remembered why he proposed to her.

Masato reach the aisle and stand in front of him. Masato softly smile and Ren grin. Mr. Hijirikawa glaring at Ren, somehow he actually still disapproved of his daughter marrying Ren, but if that make her happy, he'll be fine.

"You look beautiful Masato." Ren smile and Masato's cheeks redden. She mumbled a 'thank you' as she look down on the floor.

"We are here today…" The priest started, and then they exchange vows.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest spoke up and at this, Ren grab Masato's waist and spin her around. He put her hips close to his, and he kissed her deeply. Masato's eyes widen but she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

The crowd cheered loudly and claps were heard. Ren pull back and he smirk down at his now wife. Masato's cheeks redden at this.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The wedding went through pretty well, and right now they will see Ren and Masato depart to their secret honeymoon spot with a limo.

"Thank you guys, I owe you guys." Masato smile as Haruka and Tomochika holding her hands. They nodded at her and Tomochika lean into Masato's ear.

"Masa-chan, I want to hear about baby news next month alright?" Tomochika whispered and Masato's cheeks redden, and glare at the laughing red head.

"I was joking Masa-chan! Have fun on your honeymoon~" Tomochika wave as Masato entering the limo and follow by Ren. The limo drive away as Ren sighed as he laying his back on the couch. Masato look up at Ren.

"Tired?" She asked but her eyes widen as he grin at her. Ren press a button and a mirror that dividing the driver and the passenger seat were pulled up, and Masato look at Ren.

"Of course not love. I've been waiting for this night for so long." Ren lick his lips as he sit closer to Masato. Masato stuttered out a protest, but Ren ignore it as he planting a rain of kiss on her neck.

"Seeing you so beautiful like this really turns me on…" He whispered huskily as he look into her hazy blue eyes. His lips pull up into a smirk at this sight.

"Already turn on Masa-chan~?" He purred as he pulling up her chin to look at him. Masato's cheeks redden at this.

"B-But Ren… we still haven't arrive at the chalet…" She complain and Ren grumbling at this. He sat back properly and cross his legs.

"Well Masa-chan. I guess I'll wait. And then I'll show you how the first night works." Ren grin and Masato look down on her laps, her cheeks redden more.

After an hour, they finally arrive at the chalet. The chalet is own by the Hijirikawa Company, also the beach. The limo parked in front of the chalet. The driver step out and open the door, and Ren step out. As Masato about to step out from the limo, Ren suddenly scooped Masato up into his arms and walk towards the front door of the chalet.

"Mr. Jinguji, I already put your bags in your room." The driver spoke up and Ren turn to him and smile.

"Thanks a lot. You can go have rest." Ren open the door and step into the chalet. He close the door with his legs and left the driver alone.

**-x-X-x-**

Ren enter the master bedroom and put Masato down. Masato pouted at him and walk to her luggage.

"Aww are you mad?" Ren ask as he hugged Masato from behind. Masato look at Ren and sigh softly.

"Ren, please let me have a shower. Being in this dress for so long is really frustrating." Masato grumbled and Ren release her.

"I'll go have shower in other bathroom then." Ren smirk and left her alone. Masato sigh and she lock the door. Her heart's thumping hard as she walk towards her bag and unzipped it. She gulped as she took out a piece of clothing.

**-x-X-x-**

Ren dried his wet hair as he walked towards the king sized bed. He only in his red boxer, and he smirk. He can't wait to see Masato. He throw his towel on a chair and he sigh. How much longer should she take?

The door of the bathroom open and the said woman reveal herself. And Ren eyes widen when saw her. His cheeks turn red as he mouth open at the sight of her. Masato look up at him shyly as she tried to cover herself behind the door.

"Masato…" He whispered out as he walking towards her. Masato panicked and she hide further behind the door.

"D-Don't look! I-I look funny in this!" Masato squeaked as the door suddenly open fully, revealing herself. She's wearing a really short and really thin midnight dress that stop on her upper thighs, right under her butt. The dark blue midnight dress is thin enough to see right through the lace lingerie underneath it. Ren licked his lips and pick her up and walk towards the bed.

"R-Ren! W-What are you doing?! I-I can walk!" She protested and he put her gently on the bed, and he climbed up on her, trapping her body with himself. Masato's eyes look into his hazy sky blue eyes.

"You look beautiful… and _sexy_ with this Masato…" He whispered as he playing with her hair. Masato bites her lips and somehow it turned Ren on more. Masato notice that he's half-naked, only the red boxer were on. She blushed harder at this, since she never saw Ren's perfect muscles so close to her before. Now she's wondering how did she never noticed this body of his.

"Like what you see Masato?" Ren whispered into her ear, and she nodded slowly and earn another smirk from Ren. Ren attack her neck as he suck on it. She moaned loudly as he bite her weak points.

"A-Ahhh Ren…" She moaned out as grip the bed sheet. Ren hand rubbing her side, and stop on her left breast. Oh how perfect her size is.

He left her neck after left few love bites, and kissed her deeply, enter his tongue without her permission.

**XxxxXxxxX**

It's been a month since their marriage. And Masato and Ren were a happy and loving husband and wife, although they always arguing with each other, but they still love each other deeply.

Masato woke up in the morning like usual, and as she stretching, she suddenly close her mouth and run towards the bathroom and puke inside the toilet seat. Ren woke up as he heard her in the toilet. He walked towards the toilet and his eyes widen as she's puking out. She breathing hard as she flush the toilet and stood up. Ren gave her a tissue and she took it and wipe her lips.

"You okay hun?" Ren ask as he rubbing her back as she's washing her mouth. She look up at her husband and sigh.

"I've been like this for a week now…" She mumbled and walk towards her bed. Ren eyes followed her and his lips smile slightly.

"Let's go see a doctor now." Ren suggested as he lean against the door frame. Masato blinked at him and she saw his eyes that sparkling happily. She sighed in defeated.

"Fine. But I'm sure it was nothing." Masato stood up and getting ready to meet the doctor. Ren just smiled.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Ren and Masato patiently waited outside of the doctor's room. Ren's holding his dear wife hand tightly with a smile on his face. Masato on the other hand, always feeling dizzy and her stomach were empty since she haven't eat any breakfast yet.

The doctor's door opened and the doctor give the young couple a smile. She looked at Masato then Ren as she handed a piece of paper to Masato.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jinguji. You both are going to be parents soon! The baby is currently 3 weeks old, so you need to have plenty of rest young lady." The doctor cheerfully grinned as Masato's eyes widen in surprise. She held her stomach with a smile.

Ren grinned ear to ear as he look at his lovely wife with satisfied look on his face.

They thanked the doctor and went out from the hospital. They entered the car and Ren start the engine and drove off. Masato noticed that Ren been wearing a smug grin on his face since when the doctor announced the baby news.

"Ren, why are you grinning like an idiot?" Masato asked as Ren took a glance at her and smirk.

"Masa-chan~ Have you expecting the baby actually?" Ren asked as his eyes never left the road, but he knew Masato tilted her head in a cute way.

"Well… Not really. Last time we did it, you're wearing the protection right?"

"What if… I told you I didn't wear the protection at all?" At this, Masato's eyes widen and she hit Ren arm and earn a winced from him.

"You didn't! We talk about this! I did told you I want a baby after 3 months Ren!" Masato's eyes glaring at Ren as she pouted. Ren grinned at her.

"I'm sorry love, I just can't hold back that time. You look so hot under me."

"Ren!" Her face redden at his comment, remembered the hot and aggressive love making she made with Ren few weeks ago. No wonder it felt so good, and raw. Her whole face turned red remembering the event again. Rin smirked as he saw this.

"How about we have one round when we get back ho- Ouch! Don't pull my ear Masa-chan!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Masa-chan? Where are you?" Ren called out as he walked through the hallway of their house. He then heard noises from the kitchen. He sighed and walk to the kitchen and he saw his dear wife stuffing berries into her small mouth.

She munching the berries and heard a coughed. She looked behind her and saw her smiling husband.

"Craving again?" He asked as she gulped down the berries. She held her 9-months belly with a smile on her face.

"Now I want some chocolate." Masato grinned and Ren sighed at his wife, but the smile never escaped from his handsome face. He walked towards her and put his index finger on her soft messy lips. He bent down to her level and licked her lips.

"Nuh uh. You just ate the stock of berries for a week dearest." Ren whispered against her lips, and she growled. Ren quickly pulled back and took few steps back as his eyes on her angry wife.

"I want chocolate Ren!" Masato suddenly shouted at him and threw the empty berries plastics to him. He dodged them easily as hearing his wife cursing at him. Geez, first he had to handle her cravings then her mood-swings. How random his wife can be when pregnart?

Masato panted as she still glaring at her husband. Ren smirked at this and walked towards her and hugs her, pulling her face into his chest.

"Let me go Ren."

"I can't. You just too adorable to let go my lovely Masato~" He sang as he rubbed her head. Masato looked up at him, a pout on her face. He chuckled at this and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. Masato kissed back, but suddenly her eyes widen and pushed him away.

"Masato?" Ren asked as he looked worried at Masato as she held her stomach, her eyes screwed shut. She gasped out and suddenly fell down on the floor.

"O-Oi Masato! Are you alright?!" Ren held his wife as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, sweat running down her face.

"I-It broke…" She whispered and Ren's eyes widen at this. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and quickly run out the house and went to his garage. He took the key and unlocked the car. He opened the door and put his wife at the back seat and run back inside to take the bag that they packed up earlier.

He took a pillow that was already in the car and put it under his wife head. Masato groan loudly, gasping for air. Her stomachs hurt, and Ren knew the baby might be popped out shortly. He closed the door carefully and rushed to the driver seat and drove off.

"R-Ren…!" She gasped out his name as she's reaching her hand out to him. He took her hand and gripped it tightly.

"You going to be fine Masato, please bear it. Breath in, and breath out." Ren instructed as his eyes still on the road. Masato followed his instructions, and she gasped again. She's crying as she held back the pain. Ren frowned.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. The nurses help him by took the bed out and he gently put her on the bed, and they rushed towards the emergency room. Ren didn't let go his wife hand as she's crying out in pained. His heart ache seeing her in pain like this. She gripped his hand tighter, and he winced in pain. Damn, she's sure is strong one.

They entered the emergency room but one nurse push him out from the room. Ren eyes widen.

"Please let me be with my wife!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jinguji. You need to wait in the waiting room." The nurse told him and she entered the room again, and the light on the room door turned on. Ren growled and punched the wall angrily.

He heard a high-pinched scream from the emergency room. Ren hands trembled as he knew it was Masato's voice. He want to be besides her, he want to hold his Masato hand, he want to support her as she went through the painful labor. The door suddenly open and a nurse peeked out, her face emotionless.

"Mr. Jinguji, your wife want you to be with her right now. Please put on this coat and mask." The nurse gave him a green operation coat and a mask. He took it and put them on, and followed the nurse.

He saw his wife on the bed, tears falling out from her eyes. Ren's eyes widen and he quickly went besides her and he gently hold her smaller hand. Masato's tearful eyes look at him, as she gasping in and out.

"Masato, I'm here." Ren whispered and she nodded, she bitten her lips.

"A-Ahhh!" She screamed in pain as the doctor stretch open her legs. The doctor eyes widen slightly and nodded at the nurse.

"Mrs. Jinguji, now push." The doctor instructed as Masato followed the doctor instruction. She ached her head back, her face were sweating and her bangs were damped by the sweat. She gripped Ren hand tighter, and Ren winced in pain. But he knew that his wife bearing the most pain. He kissed her head, whispering words that calmed down the woman in pain a little.

"I can see the head! Just few more pushes!" The doctor announced and Ren put his another hand on hers, gripping it tightly.

"Uwaaaaaa! Uwaaa!" A baby cries were heard in the room and Ren grinned at this. The doctor cut the cord and hand the baby to a nurse as she took the baby and clean the baby up. Suddenly Masato yelped out, and screamed again. Ren's eyes widen and then he remembered.

"Another baby head! Come on Mrs. Jinguji! You can do it!" The doctor encouraged Masato and Masato pushed hard, and another baby cries were heard. Masato lay down on the pillow behind her, breathing hard. Ren's eyes widen as the doctor held another baby in her arms and give the baby to the nurse.

"T-Twins…" Masato gasping out, and she looked at Ren with a tired eyes. Tears streaming down her eyes. Ren pulled down his masked and kissed Masato deeply, tears falling out his sky blue eyes. Masato smiled tiredly between the kisses and they pulled back.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy and beautiful boys! Here you go." The doctor cheerfully announced as she hand the babies into Masato's arms. Masato look down at the babies, and kissed the babies on top of their small head. Ren looked down at the babies and grinned, his eyes turn tearful again and he wiped out the tears. Masato giggled.

"Thank you Masato. You make me the luckiest man on earth." Ren mumbled and kiss her on top of her head. Masato nodded.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Ichigo, say Ma-Ma." Masato staring at her 1 year old strawberry blond son, as the baby popped out bubbles from his small mouth, and Masato giggled.

"Ao, say Ma-Ma." Masato look at her blunette baby as the boy titled his head to side.

"M-Ma?" He spoke out, and Masato smiled softly at her little boys. Ren is currently continuing working in the show biz, as she working as full time house wife. And right now, she's teaching her little angels to call out her name.

"Say Ma-" Masato started as the boys attention on her.

"Ma?"

"Ma."

"Ma."

"Now say MaMa." Masato asked them again and they grinned, their cheeks redden.

"Ma!" They yelled out, their hands waving the rubber plastics. Masato giggled at them and then she heard the front door opened.

"I'm home." The familiar voice greeted as he closed the door. He walked towards the living room and saw his lovely family. The babies eyes widen in delight and pointing at their father.

"Papa!" They twins yelled in unison, and Masato pouted. Ren laughed loudly and he kneeled down and kisses his sons on the head.

"Ichigo, Ao, are you boys been a good boys today?" Ren asked and they blinked at him. Ren chuckled.

Ichigo have his father hair and his mother dark blue eyes while Ao have his mother hair and his father sky blue eyes. They both look so adorable, and they both knew their sons might be a lady killer in the near future.

"Welcome back hun." Masato greeted as she kissed on top of Ren's head. Ren stood up and kissed her deeply in front of their sons.

"R-Ren!"

"They still kids Masa-chan." Ren smirked and Masato sighed at this.

"Papa! Papa!" Ichigo shouting as he waving his little arms in the air. Ren laughed loudly seeing his son action. Masato pouted.

"Now why are you pouting love?" Ren asked as he rubbed Masato's head. Masato looked up at him.

"It's not fair. I'm the one who always with them, but they always called you." Masato explained and Ren chuckled at his wife pouting face.

"M-Ma…" Ao spoke up and caught Ren and Masato attention.

"M-Mama!" Ao yelled out as he pointing at his mother. Masato's eyes sparkled and she hugged her son into her arms.

"Mamaaaaa!" Ichigo shouted and crawled towards Masato and hugged her legs. Masato grinned and hugged both of her twins.

"You both are just too cute!" Masato grinned as Ren smiled happily seeing his perfect little family.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Dad! How is mom like when you were young?" 12 year old Ichigo and Ao look up at their father, their eyes were glittering in curiosity. Ren looked down at his sons and smirked.

"Well, your mom is definitely the hardest woman I ever met! I mean, look at your dad here! I easily attract girls around me, but your mom is just like 'I don't care about you.'." Ren told his sons and his sons paid full attention to him.

They were watching a little family show, and somehow the question popped out from the twins. And since Ren is more open-minded then Masato, they asked him instead of their mother.

"Wow really dad? But how can you asked mom out?" Ao asked, and Ren grinned at this.

"I didn't. I just proposed to her." Their eyes widen in disbelief, and begging their father to tell them more.

"Dad, can you tell us how exactly you love each other?" Ichigo asked and Masato appeared suddenly behind Ren.

"Ren, what are you telling the kids now?" Masato asked as she looked down at her sitting husband and sons on the floor. Ren grinned.

"Masa-chan~ They asked me how did we love each other. You do know we started dating after I proposed~" Ren sang as Masato sat beside him, and she smiled softly at her sons.

"Well… It all started from a proposal."

**XxxxXxxxX**

**A/N: A friend of mine told me that Female Masato is actually known as Masami! But I kept it original. To me, if I change the name, it doesn't feel the same anymore. So I hope you didn't mind. Anyway! Thanks for reading! RnR!**


End file.
